It's Raining Again
by USTMistress
Summary: It's raining, and Buffy's bored...Fluffiness ensues


Title: It's Raining Again BRAuthor: USTMistress BRPairing: B/G BRRating: R BRSpoilers: Up to Season 7, though Giles still lives in Sunnydale. * Denotes thoughts BRSummary: It's raining, and Buffy's bored. Fluffiness ensues. BRDisclaimer: Don't own them, never will. 'Nuff said. BR-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was raining again. Not that rain is unusual in itself, but southern California doesn't usually look like the Brazilian rainforest. It had been raining for a week straight, and Buffy Summers was sick and tired of it.  
  
"Giles, is this what England looks like?" Buffy asked wonderingly.  
  
"It can often be damp, but this constant, driving rain is utterly ridiculous," Giles observed, glancing over Buffy's head to the window. "The rain there was usually more of a mist if it went on for days."  
  
"I'm bored, and I'm not staying indoors one more second!" With that, Buffy jumped up and ran out the front door. Soaked in seconds, she looked all the world like a drowned rat, yet beautiful to Giles as she turned to look at him in the doorway. "Come out here with me. It's like a giant sprinkler!"  
  
Giles groaned. "Buffy, if I come out there, I'll just end up with a horrible cold, as will you. Come back inside before you catch your death."  
  
"You don't know what you're missing Giles. It actually feels pretty good.nice and warm, kinda like taking a shower, only with more clothes."  
  
He looked at her, standing dripping wet in her front yard. Something inside him compelled him outside to be with her, though he knew he would pay for it later. Her clothes were clinging to her, showing off much more than he was usually allowed to view.  
  
"What changed your mind Giles?"  
  
*It wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you're wearing and white shirt, with no bra, in the pouring rain.no, not at all* "It looks rather um.enjoyable"  
  
Buffy grabbed his hands and dragged him across the yard and under a tree. "It's a little drier here. So, what really made you come outside? I know you're not telling the whole truth."  
  
"I don't have any other explanation for it Buffy. I decided it was high time I did something impulsive, something that wouldn't harm anyone other than myself," he said, smiling down at Buffy. "You're rubbing off on me, you know."  
  
Buffy smiled back. * He's so adorable when he smiles at me like that.* "It's nice to see you having fun for a change, though I say that I'm surprised you chose this moment to act all impulsive. You are my Giles, right?"  
  
*Oh God yes, I'm always yours.* "Yes, I am truly myself. Are you ready to go inside?"  
  
"Oh no you don't! I've got you outside, sopping wet in the rain, and you think that's it? I haven't even gotten to the good part yet. Let's go in the backyard." Buffy grabbed his hand again, and led him to the gazebo.  
  
"Another dry place, I see. Well, mostly dry," as he noted the gaping hole in the roof.  
  
"Sorry, firework accident from last Fourth of July. I told Xander to be careful, but he was intent on impressing Anya. He set off a roman candle and it shot straight up into the air, then straight back down through the roof. I thought we were going to have to call the fire department. Babbling.anyway, back to us."  
  
"What would you like to discuss here, in this leaky gazebo, that we couldn't discuss inside?"  
  
"This." Buffy grabbed the back of Giles' neck, bringing his lips to hers. Giles was so startled, he didn't react for a moment. But it didn't take long for Buffy to get a response. Buffy ran her tongue across his lips, seeking entry. Giles obliged, giving her full access. After what seemed and eternity they separated, gasping for air, fearing the other's reaction.  
  
"Um.ah.wow," was all Buffy could make come out of her mouth.  
  
"I-I quite agree." Giles managed to choke out. "I must ask, what brought this on?"  
  
"I've been doing some thinking, about how much I depended on you once I got brought back. And how little I've done to show my appreciation, not only as a friend, but also as a woman. And.IthinkI'minlovewithyou." She turned around quickly as she said this, fearing his reaction.  
  
Giles put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You're..in love with me? How do you know? It was only pointless wishing for me."  
  
Buffy spun around to face him. "What do you mean 'pointless wishing'? You can't possibly."  
  
"Oh, but I do love you Buffy. I can't think of a time when I haven't."  
  
Buffy looked into his eyes, and knew in an instant it was true. His green eyes had darkened, showing her the extent of his passion. She pulled his head down for another heady kiss. Giles pulled her closer to him, telling her without words how much she was desired.  
  
They broke apart. "I think maybe we should take this into the house, unless you want to give your neighbors a show," Giles said, noticing the curtains moving at the house next door.  
  
"As long as you promise this won't end when we get inside."  
  
"Oh, I promise. This will continue, and more." With that, he scooped her into his arms and carried her back inside the house.  
  
"You know, I'm perfectly capable of walking," Buffy said, giggling.  
  
"Oh, I know. I've just got longer legs. I couldn't wait to get inside so we could continue where we had left off," Giles explained, and then moved to put her back on her feet.  
  
"First things first.hot shower. Would you like to join me?" Buffy gave him a sultry look and started up the stairs, leaving Giles stunned, dripping on the floor in the entryway.  
  
The End 


End file.
